Kingsley and Sky?
by megycool2
Summary: Kingsley took advantage of the moment and wrapped his hand around her waist. "Back off force you had your chance". Then in one big movement Kingsley swept her off her feet, Quite literally. Earning a glare from Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Children:

Mississippi, 2005

Jack Force was a troubled child. He was known across the little town for his major uncontrollable tantrums. Nobody could figure out why Jack was having such a hard time with his childhood. See Jack had parents but they were never there for him or his sister. He felt abandoned there was only one person in his whole town that could relate to how he felt, and her name was Schuyler Van Alen.

Schuyler had raven hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. When Jack looked into her eyes he felt himself sitting on a beach staring up at the sky. Schuyler related to Jack for a reason. Her father died when she was only a couple months old and then her mother fell into coma. She was currently being raised by her grandmother who much like Jack's father, Paid very little attention to Schuyler. Jack started to like this Schuyler or Sky as he called her. Then his parents did the worst thing they could do they moved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Together for never:

"Sky when I said I will love you forever I meant forever." Jack screamed tears streaming down his face. This was the hardest thing Schuyler Van Alen had ever done. More than anything she wanted to just run over to him and wrap him in a ginormous hug and say I love you too. But she could not she must stand her ground, she had told Jack she did not love him even though it was a complete lie. She was scavenging her brain trying to think of something to say to him to prove she did not love her then it popped into her mind.

"Jack the reason I do not love you is because I have been lying to myself and you the while time. I love Oliver with all my heart." Sky had been having a hard time letting her tears not cover her face as she left the building she wanted nothing more than to turn around and beg him to take her back.

"Oh Sky how are I hear you and my brother are having quite the fun time." Mimi said.

See in the blue blood world there were twins who really were not twins because they would seal an everlasting bond and forever love each other. It was the stupid word that had brought Sky to break it off with jack just a minute ago. She could not stand to see him end up like her mother in coma for eternity.

"Really no, but you should go check on him just in case, Mimi." I smiled as I said her name because she saw me as a dirty half-blood that would never be worthy of her brother.

"Well I surely hope you did break his heart because then I can go up there and be the savior." Mimi started to walk away when she turned around and said "Oh tell the family I said hi, Oh that is right you do not have any family you are all alone Schuyler."

I ran home crying and dashed up to my room and I was soaked. So I showered in the nice hot shower. The shower was one of the most enjoyable parts of my day. I just imagine the water running off my back was all my worries going down the drain.

I walked out of the shower put on my superman pajamas and crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off into sleep hoping for a peaceful sleep this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry I did not put this on my first chapter but **I do not own these characters only the plot.** Please review this is my first fan fiction so if there is anything I can do to improve please review. Even if they are not good comments please review

Thanks

Hello to you to:

"Hello Sara, how are you tonight" Asked a man named Tom.

"Well… I am doing better now. I am assuming that you still are keeping your mouth closed about where we are going." Sara replied you could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"That is very wise of you darling. Although I promise you you're going to enjoy the surprise. That is also why I will not tell you my secret location. Now will you please allow me to show you to our ride?" He asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Well my darling I would not want anything else" Sara was then escorted to their horse drawn chariot.

Then the dream changed to a different time.

Sarah was still in the horse drawn chariot starring dreamily at the man in front of her. He was six feet one inch and had the most amazing brown hair. But it was not the hair, the height; the body shape or even the beautiful silver eyes that she could not stop starring into. No it was the ring box in his hand.

Then Tom got down on one knee and said I need like the earth needs the sun. You fit with me like the moon and the stars in the night sky. You put a smile on my face, a laugh in my voice. Sara will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world by bonding with me." He questioned her with compassion in his eyes and love in his heart.

"Yes, Yes, Yes Tom I will bond with you as we were meant to be forever one." She replied wrapping him in a kiss that was so hot it could melt ice.

Once again the time changed to a church this time they were in a beautiful chapel.

They were getting bonded just as the heaven meant for them to. Sara heard her love say the words they had said so many times yet each time filled with just the same passion.

Smiling from ear to ear Tom said "I give myself to you, forever one nothing to come between us. For god has seen the joy you place upon my heart, the ease that washes over me when I'm around you." He ended his vows still smiling

Sara then repeated the vows. They pulled each other into a kiss that would seal there bond. As they kissed there were no doubts running through their minds. They had each other that was all they would ever need.

Schuyler woke up sweating that dreamed was so vivid, so real, It seemed more like a memory than a dream which could only mean one thing. However they messed up Schuyler was sure Jack and her were meant to be together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so sorry it took me so long to update guys my school is getting really busy especially with softball starting so please stay with even if it takes a little longer to update. Also if you guys are reading would you mind just quickly typing something even just one word so I know I have readers.**

**Thanks so much**

* * *

><p>Jack. I had to get to Jack; I have put through so much unnecessary pain. All because I thought we were not meant to be together hen really we are meant to be, even my memory agrees with me. Jack Force and Schuyler Van Alen are meant to bond together. Now that I think about it he completes me.<p>

As I entered Duchesne I saw him. My love my life, my Jack. Even though it pained me I knew I could not walk up and kiss him. So I decided to make it a little bit more discrete. So I decided to communicate via the glom.

Jack we need to talk I sent

Why

Because I was wrong to leave you. I love you with all my heart and I want to apologize.

What… um… okay give I a couple minutes and I will meet you in the library in the fictional section.

Okay but remember you have to ditch Mimi

I headed to the bathroom so I could freshen up when I ran into the last person on earth I wanted to see. Mimi.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood today?"

"Why yes actually I am."

"Well you shouldn't be because you broke jacks heart but it does not matter because I will only grow in his heart."

"Wow Mimi I did not know you could put your own selfishness into a situation like this." With this this she huffed and walked away. I then made my way to the library. Specifically the fictional section. I saw Jack there already.

"Hey" I said as I walked over and touched his arms

"Do you know why I told you to come to the fictional section?"

"…" When I did not answer he continued

"I told you to come to the fictional section because that is what our love is. I mean hello you're a bloody half blood and your only here because your mom was a whore and broke her bond." I could see the fury in his eyes and it would have been best for me to keep my mouth shut but I was too infuriated.

"Well at least I know how you feel about me. By the way you have no right to talk to me or about my mother that way. You know what you and Mimi are perfect for each other. By the time I had got to this point I knew I had to continue but my voice was starting to break. "Well guess what Jack you don't have to hang around me anymore I will not bother you with my problems. Oh and when you need somebody to light up your world and make you happy go to Mimi. Although all she produces is darkness."

I turned around to leave but he started talking again.

"You know you are nothing more than a whore." I gasped and turned around.

"Well I would be careful what you accuse me of because I mean it would not look good you hanging out with a whore like me." With that I stormed out of the library and right into someone's chest.

"Oh I am sorry." I looked up and saw Kingsley Martin staring down at me. Then I had something I had never had before… A memory.

We were standing on a bridge I was about to jump off because I had just got my heart broken by Scott but Taylor came up and grabbed me by the waist to stop me from jumping because I obviously would not die.

The flashback then flashed to a different time

I do solemnly swear to bond to the forever. As I said the line I saw a gold string wrap around us. I then was produced my very own sword.

Coming out of the flashback I looked him in the eyes "Scott?"

"Mary" He had a look of pure excitement on his face. "Oh my god I can't believe it I have been looking for you for centuries where did you go."

"I… I don't know" I then got this crazy impulse to start kissing him so I did and it felt like I was getting electrified. In a good way.

"Well just because I said it does not make it true." I heard Jack say.

"Your right Jack I was wrong to take you away from Mimi. But I have learned my lesson now we both may proceed with our bonds. I will talk to Mimi maybe we can have our bonding together."

/

"Charles I would like to talk to you if you do not mind." I asked politely as I knocked on his study door.

"If this has to do with you and Jack I do. Not. Want to hear it."

"Yes and no please just hear me out." He just nodded his head so I continued.

"I would like for Mimi and Jacks bonding the same day as mine."

"And who may I ask will you be bonding with."

"Aquariel or Kingsley Martin in this life time."

"How… how did you know he was your bond mate?"

"I had a flashback."

"Very well then I shall talk to Mimi and we shall be planning the bonding in… three months does that sound fair."

"Yes thank you so much Charles it means a lot to me."

/

"Schuyler darling where are you going." Trinity asked me.

"I was actually just on my way out to find Kingsley."

"Ah so I see you found him."

"Yes I did. Wait you knew he was my soul mate."

"Yes please sit down and let me explain."

As I sat there talking to trinity I learned all about my history. As it turns out when Trinity was in heaven with her bond mate they had a child, me. Kingsley and I had always played together whenever we could. We slowly started to develop crushes and then love for each other. So on the day of the fall he and I quickly bonded. We then found each other and since then have not been able to find each other. But what shocked me the most was that at the four-hundred ball tomorrow I would be receiving my angle name.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I am so sorry nut I seem to have lost my guide through this story so PLEASE tell me if you have ANYTHING you want in this story and maybe you can help me break down my writers block. SO please please please review with anything and everything you want.

Megan


End file.
